powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Burst
The power to create a burst of force. Not to be confused with Explosion Inducement. Also Called * Bang * Bang Inducement * Banging * Blast * Blast Inducement * Blasting * Burst Inducement * Bursting Capabilities The user can cause an instance of breaking or splitting as a result of internal pressure or puncturing; an explosion. Applications * Concussive Force * Energy Blast * Internal Rupturing * Pressure Strike * Shockwave Emission Variations *Magic Burst Associations * Attack Powers * Blast Attacks * Explosion Inducement * Invisible Energy Manipulation * Kinetic Energy Manipulation Limitations * User may be caught in their own bursts. Known Users Known Weapons * Impact Dials (One Piece) * Reject Dials (One Piece) * POW Block (Super Mario Bros) * Amulet (Ys III: Wanderers from Ys) Gallery Morio's_Wind_Blast.png|Kenichirō Morio (Alive: The Final Evolution) firing a burst of compressed air. Michael Mornigstar Magic Empowerment.gif|Michael Morningstar (Ben 10) Bakudantsuki.gif|Kensei Mugurama (Bleach) can fuse his powerful energy and Zanpakutō to create a burst of force. Los_Nueve_Aspectos.gif|Kaname Tōsen (Bleach) using Los Nueve Aspectos to fire off very destructive sonic wave bursts. Severin_Blast.jpg|Severin (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) repelling Spike and Eldre Koh with a burst of magic. The_One_Being_Sought_Presser.PNG|The One Being Sought (Code:Breaker) using Presser to create a burst of spatial pressure. Burst by Superman.jpg|Superman (DC Comics) releasing his Heat Vision in a concentrated burst. Tyki_Mikk_Vacuum_Blast.jpg|Tyki Mikk (D.Gray-Man) firing a powerful burst of vacuum by rejecting the ambient air pressure around his vicinity. Goku_vs_Chi_Chi.gif|Son Goku (Dragon Ball) using Kiai to fire off a burst of ki at Chi Chi. Piccolo_Kills_Raditz.png|Piccolo (Dragon Ball Z) using Kiai to finish off a dying (and annoyingly arrogant) Raditz with a burst of ki. Freeza's Kiai.gif|Freeza (Dragon Ball Z) using Kiai to send Super Saiyan Goku flying back with a tremendous burst of ki. Gohan's Burst.gif|Son Gohan (Dragon Ball Z) forming a Ki burst into Frieza's face... Gohan's Kiai.gif|...and a Kiai. Rumbling Mt Fuji.gif|Jura (Fairy Tail) can gather immense Magic Power to create a burst so strong it obliterated the landscape. Seilah's_Energy_Blast.gif|Seilah (Fairy Tail) firing off a concentrate energy blast from her hand while in her Limiter Removal Form. Dimaria God Burst.gif|Dimaria Yesta (Fairy Tail) can unleash bursts from her hands, after her Take Over magic she can release a devastating omnidirectional blast. File:Oboro_using_a_Ki-infused_Hakkei.png|Oboro (Gintama) using Hakkei to strike Gintoki's meridian, causing internal bursting force. Wind_Release_Drilling_Air_Bullet.png|Shukaku (Naruto) using Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet to fire off a burst of powerful compressed air. Kurama's_Tailed_Beast_Ball.png|Kurama (Naruto) ingesting a compressed Tailed Beast Ball, then releases it in a burst of an intense beam. Daytime Tiger.gif|Might Guy (Naruto) using Daytime Tiger, a very fast punch that forms a highly pressurized burst of air in the shape of a tiger. Evangelion_Unit-01_Shock_Wave.png|Eva Unit-01 (Neon Genesis Evangelion) utilizing its A.T. Field-made arm into a very powerful burst. Crocodile Sables Pesado.gif|Crocodile (One Piece) using Sables: Pesado to create a dense sandstorm that causes a massive shock wave burst upon impact. IMPACT by Satori.JPG|Satori (One Piece) using an Impact Dial on Monkey D. Luffy sending him flying. REJECT Dial by Wyper.JPG|Wyper (One Piece) using a'' Reject Dial'' against Shura. Usopp_vs._Luffy.gif|Usopp (One Piece) using a Impact Dial to create a burst of stored kinetic energy to injure Luffy. Coup de Vent.gif|Franky (One Piece) uses Coup de Vent to unleash a powerful burst of compressed air. Sai_Dai_Rin_Rokuogan.png|Rob Lucci (One Piece) using Sai Dai Rin: Rokuōgan to release a powerful shockwave. Kuma_using_Pad_Ho.png|Bartholomew Kuma (One Piece) using Pad Ho to release a powerful burst of compressed air. File:Hadō_Elbow.gif|Jesus Burgess (One Piece) using Hadō Elbow to create a powerful burst of shock wave that causes destruction from afar. James_Huang_Pulls_on_Spacetime.png|James Huang (Project ARMS) pulling on space to create a powerful burst. Symphony_for_the_Devil.png|Kanade Kamiya (Rosario + Vampire Season II) using Symphony for the Devil to release a powerful burst of sound energy. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Offensive Abilities Category:Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries